callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAD
The is an automatic, bullpup assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. This weapon was first seen on Sledgehammer Games' website page. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAD's in-game stats say it has medium-high accuracy with medium-low damage along with a high fire rate. Campaign The FAD can be seen in the hands of the Africa Militia forces during the mission "Back on the Grid". It is always seen with a Red Dot Sight attached. Multiplayer The FAD is unlocked at Level 78 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, being the last assault rifle unlocked. The main feature of the FAD is its high rate of fire of 1000 RPM, tied only by the burst of the Type 95. Offsetting this high rate of fire is the FAD's very low damage. The FAD is the only assault rifle to feature a mere four hit kill at short range, giving it the lowest damage in its class. The recoil and the centerspeed are the same as the M4A1, but the FAD has a higher rate of fire and thus more recoil. Kick brings the recoil compared to other weapons. The FAD also has the largest magazine in its class, coming in at 40 rounds that compensates the high rate of fire. However the reload is slow. The iron sights on the FAD are peculiar, but still very clear. Interestingly, the FAD has the second highest headshot multiplier of any weapon in the game (second only to the Skorpion and MP9) at 1.7x, making it a two hit kill to the head at close range and a three hit kill to the head at long range. Additionally, aiming down the sights with the FAD is slightly faster than with the other assault rifles at 0.25 seconds, compared to 0.3 seconds for all other assault rifles. Infinity Ward has released a hotfix that buffed the FAD's damage to a four shot kill, the FAD will now require four shots at any range making it similar to some Light Machine Guns in that aspect. The FAD also had it's range increased to be much more on par with most of the assault rifles. Special Ops The FAD is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The FAD is an enemy weapon in the Mission Mode challenge Fatal Extraction. Survival Mode The FAD is available in Survival Mode at level 32 and costs $3000. The FAD is also used by heavy commando troops in later waves. It is a very strong weapon at close to mid range, but its high recoil leads to a loss of accuracy at range. The attachments for the FAD are the same for all assault rifles. In Survival Mode, it is quite effective due to the fact that it has a 40 round magazine and has higher overall ammo and more ammo can be picked up in later rounds. After wave 30, all heavy commandos are equipped with one and it is used by them for the remainder of the match, meaning that it can be used by the player without having to pay $750 for an ammo refill. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grenade Launcher (M320) - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Hybrid Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Shotgun - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 29. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Breath - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery FAD_MW3.png|First person view of the FAD. FAD_Sight_MW3.png|The FAD's iron sights. FAD Reload MW3.png|Reloading the FAD. (Note the 2D cartridges in the magazine). fAD 3rd person MW3.png|The FAD seen in third person. Demonstration Call of Duty: Ghosts The FAD returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Trivia *Typically, the charging handle or bolt release is engaged after an empty reload, but the player simply taps the magazine after inserting it. *Prior to a patch, adding any underbarrel attachment to the FAD lowered its rate of fire. *When adding any optic attachments, the FAD's iron sights are removed completely instead of being folded as opposed to most assault rifles. *The FAD is the only assault rifle in Modern Warfare 3 to have a magazine of 40 rounds. *With the addition of any underbarrel attachment, the FAD's sprint animation changes. *The FAD has the same recoil profile as the M4A1. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles